lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-2601:602:8900:1481:ADEF:F4D8:121C:F2EC-20190501205911
Bluejayflyingfree wrote: Okay, here’s my theory on the matter. Flashback actually foreshadowed Sokeefe more then Fitzphie, here’s why: 1: Fitzphie happened… really fast. Like, they admitted they liked each other and suddenly they were in a relationship. Usually, the author of a book builds up relationships a lot more. There were Fitz’s gifts and all that, but did we actually know he liked her? He may have just been worried about her, her parents were kiddnapped after all. And a lot of us were like, ooh I hope he likes her it looks like that. But there was no actual buildup… they just go straight into it. Shannon almost never does that. She likes foreshadowing and you can tell. She adds the element of surprise, but when you look back you realize that there was major foreshadowing. Everyone knew that Sophie had to tell Fitz at some point. Everyone knew it had to be resolved. But it just happened, and no one really cared. But Sokeefe has this sort of you never know what will happen feel to it. Sophie doesn’t know Keefe likes her, whereas Keefe is really obvious to the readers. It makes that perfect, sweet and cute relationship of total trust but Sophie has no idea what Keefe really wants, and Keefe is just hanging in there trying to make her happy. Fitzphie isn’t like that, it’s more pushy and fast. We’ve been waiting the entire series for Sophie to tell Fitz she likes him, so there’s no element of surprise, but at the same time it just hit us. There weren’t any real sweet moments, no blind trust, just staring in each other’s eyes. Look at Keefe and Sophie. Sophie trusts. Keefe tries. He listens when Sophie tells him to stop acting like a jerk. Sophie is up front with him. But look at Fitz and Sophie. Fitz barely listened when Sophie told him not to hurt Alvar, she didn’t even really try to stop him. But Keefe? Keefe listens. He knows she’s smart, and that he himself is reckless. That’s the foreshadowing a relationship needs, the you-don’t-know-what-will-happen-but-something-has-to. 2: Fitzphie never kissed. They were interrupted. I can’t believe no one sees this as a red flag for Fitzphie. Look at what happened with Sodex. They kissed, and they both realized this wasn’t what they wanted. It was over, they could just be friends. Now if Fitzphie kissed and it was perfect and all that, I would have given in. But it was interrupted. And Shannon wouldn’t do that if she didn’t have a reason. 3: This is sorta like the above reason. They never made it official. Like, everyone sorta knows. But it isn’t open to the public. They never made it official, and with the whole matchmaking thing it makes me feel like they never will. That brings me to my next reason. 4: Fitz made it clear he likes being the golden Vacker boy. The Vacker Legacy was of course ruined, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to build it up. Even after Alvar’s trial, he told Sophie he liked being a Vacker. And he was so pushy about her registering for a match. He even kept telling her, “I want it to be you.” The thing with that? If you truly loved a girl, you wouldn’t be pushy about them being a perfect match. You’d just want to go and get married. And the cliff hanger was about the fact Sophie can’t be matched. See, that is foreshadowing that Fitzphie won’t happen. And as I already made clear, Shannon seems to like foreshadowing. 5: All of the characters are pretty much okay with Fitzphie. Grady and Edaline are pretty fine, Biana’s more then fine, Marella seems to think it’s okay and even pretty hilarious. Dex I think doesn’t really care, he’s sad Sophie doesn’t like him but has accepted that. Keefe isn’t wants Sophie to be happy. But this isn’t usually how it works in books. There can’t just be a relationship, there has to be a bit of tension. Sokeefe gives that. You might say, “oh see but that cliche and unoriginal.” But honestly? The reason everyone uses it is because it’s so good. We the readers like a little daring in the characters, we all love forbidden love. You might want Shannon to switch things up, but in the long run it’s good. Anyway, that’s what I think. It’s a little long and rambling, I’m bad with words. But actually I’m really happy with Flashback for these reasons. I’m hardcore Sokeefe and from my view it doesn’t look like Fitzphie will happen. When they make it official and kiss I’ll surreneder, and Sophie’s happy. But until then I’m gonna keep believing. I'M SHOOK!!!!!!! THIS JUST CONVERTED ME BIG TIME.